Look Before You Fall
by randomwriter1224
Summary: A series of my Peddie one-shots. "Sometimes you just don't know. You don't know how somebody feels about you, You don't know how you feel about them. But it's harder when you've fell for someone, who hasn't fell for you...yet." Taking prompts. :)
1. Enough to Break My Heart

**Okay so the first song is called happily ever after and I wrote it so haha! I own that. But the Teardrops on My Guitar song is By Taylor swift is not owned by me and neither is HOA. I started a one shot series yay! Oh by the way, these are going to probably have long hiatus, because I'm planning on finishing the others. I suggest listening ttithe song while you read**

* * *

Here I am, sitting on a stool with my black guitar, wearing a silver sequined dress with the usual fishnet tights and combat boots beneath. I can't believe I let Joy do this to me.

_{Flashback}_

_I was sitting in my room, I cautiously took out my guitar making sure nobody was around. I was in the middle of playing a song when joy came in._

_"You were just a cheater_

_You were just a liar._

_You played with my heart, you set it on-hi Joy!" I said awkwardly shoving the guitar away from me._

_"Oh hell no. You're not getting out of this. You write songs?! Patricia you're soo good! Be in the talent show!" Joy said, getting all jumpy and excited._

_"Uh Joy what?" I asked, pretending to be confused._

_"You know what I'm talking about. Drop the act! Sing me a song. Your favorite one by Taylor Swift." She said, Joy is obsessed with her. I only know one song and that's only because I can relate to it._

_I sigh, putting the guitar back in my lap,_

_*sings teardrops on my guitar second verse*_

_I finished, strumming an extra chord and looking up at Joy hesitantly, she had her mouth in the shape of an 'o' then looked up at me and began clapping like a maniac, "You're so good! Please! Please be in the talent show! Eddie might realize how you feel. About him and KT."_

_"What? Is it that obvious?" I asked, it was about him and KT._

_"No, only Eddie and I will actually get the message because we know you." She said, assuring me._

_"Fine, but only because I want people to know I'm not a heartless freak." I said, as Joy just smirked and dragged me downstairs._

_{Flashback End}_

So now I was there, just waiting to begin singing. Joy was announcing the acts so after her queue the curtains would be up.

"Okay so this last act I know you'll love. You'll be able to see the other side of this person. So here is: Teardrops on my Guitar."

As the curtains went up I began playing the intro, I glanced over at Eddie who was sitting with his girlfriend, KT, snuggling and watching. And since Eddies in Sibuna, sometimes there will be meetings when it's just us and all he talks about is her

*sings*

Eddie begins to look up like Sudden Realization!

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

I walked off stage, scared to hear the feedback from others, yeah, they clapped but it might've been just to be polite.

"Trixie that was amazing!" Alfie and Jerome said in unison.

"Oh my gosh, you did sooo good!" Mara exclaimed hugging me.

"Patricia, what kind of goth sings? oh yeah, you were really good!" Amber said grabbing me.

"Wow Patricia, you're really good!" Fabian said, giving me a hug.

"Good Job Patricia!" KT said, I wish I didn't hate her for being with Eddie.

"You were very good. But I was feeling some sad vibes. I know it's a sad song but why would you be sad?" Willow asked, making me look at the floor. One person was missing. Eddie.

I sadly walked back to Anubis house with Fabian and Mara asking me if I wanted to start a band or whatever with them, I just agreed, disappointed that Eddie wasn't there.

* * *

Eddie and KT have been acting like they don't know eachother today which I find weird, as of now, Eddie is pairing us into groups to search for a secret passage in the gatehouse.

"Alfie and Amber stay downstairs, Fabian and KT upstairs, Patricia well go to the tank room." He said as everybody murmured in agreement when we finally made our way to the tank room Eddie grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Uh..Eddie are you okay? Your um...hurting me." I said, trying to pull away.

"Oh uh sorry. You did uh really good today." He said, letting go of my wrists.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and began searching for the secret passage again.

"Patricia?"

"Mhm?"

"Was that song supposed to be about me?" Eddie asked. I stopped, dead in my tracks.

"Uh yeah..." I said, looking at the ground, blushing.

"Am I really the 'teardrops on your guitar'?"

"Well sort of." I said, I had no idea this was going to be his reaction.

"Patricia?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." He said, I whipped my head around and faced him.

"You're with KT." I said, pointing out his girlfriend.

"Not anymore. Please, Yacker. Can we just give it one more shot?" He asked grabbing my waist.

"I guess." I said, putting my hand behind his neck.

He took his phone out from his pocket and spoke into it, "Mission Accomplished." This was followed by cheers which sounded like my classmates, Sibuna had just rushed into the tank room, all gathering around Eddie and I.

"KT? Are you okay?" I asked looking over her.

"I don't want to steal anything, and face it, you guys are like made for eachother!" She replied happily hugging the both of us.

"Wait Eddie how do they know?" I asked confused.

"After the talent show, the whole Anubis house excluding victor was in on a plan of me getting you back. And I'm not losing you again Yacker."


	2. This Is Not Goodbye

**This is Not Goodbye**

**Quick AN: Would you like me to write a chapter on the Fourth of July? I can try but Im originally from London it may be hard. :/**

**Allie is my OC based of Charlie from Good Luck Charlie which I don't own. So a part from this is from Good Luck Charlie. Yay! My sister watches it okay? Dont laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. Or Shane Harper but I wish I owned them both.**

**If you recognize the song it's from the Suite Life On Deck (Which I don't own) Graduation. (:**

* * *

_"This is not goodbye, time to write the next chapter of our lives_

_Can't erase yesterday we'll remember it always_

_We started something that won't never end_

_Now let's write the next chapter of our lives."_

**Patricia's POV-**

As Eddie and I finished our slow dance, that lasted about a minute, to This Is Not Goodbye by Shane Harper, Eddie dragged me to the corner, "Patricia, I'm going to college in Australia." He said, wincing as if I was going to slap him or something. I was kind of sad, I applied to Berkeley because of him.

"Oh. well I uh... got to go Eddie, see you." I said running away, to go back home and let any tears spill.

"Yacker!" I heard Eddie call my name but I was already evacuating.

I ran, holding this stupid long maxi that I wore to get Eddie to say something. But all he said was 'Hey blabs, ready for Prom?' I just nodded, it was an eventful evening, but I still wanted Eddie to notice me. I said he looked nice!

I was now sitting on my bed, that had clothes all over it.

"Yacker! We can still be together! You got into Berkeley right? You can go there! My mom lives in America and well be able to see and Skype eachother." He said, bursting into the room.

"I know. But Eddie I think it would be better for both of us if we took a break. I mean your going to Australia. I don't want to be holding you back. And I especially don't want to learn that you hooked up with another girl." I said, sadly.

"Patricia. I won't I promise. If I do then you can hurt me. But I won't do that to you." He put my hand in his, we wouldn't normally be this couply. But it might be the last time we see eachother in a while.

"Fine." I said, solemnly as Eddie threw his arms around me.

It was our last day at Anubis house and everybody was going their separate ways. Joy, Jerome and I were going to Berkeley. Alfie and Willow To Oxford. Fabian and Mara were going to Harvard or something and KT was going to University of Michigan.

As I finished saying good bye to everyone, before getting into my parents car with Jerome and Joy who were going to stay at my house this summer, I headed over to Eddie.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered into my hair.

"Ditto." I replied, pulling away.

"Eddie. It's time to go." Allie, Eddies 5-year-old half-sister said, "What's wrong?"

"Allie, were saying bye to eachother. And for us that's a really hard thing to do." Eddie said, sweetly, as I bit my lip.

"Then just say Hello."

"She's right. Hello Eddie." I said.

"Hello Patricia." He said, and with that, we were off our different ways.


	3. Tell Me Why

**Tell Me Why.**

**Takes place in Season 2 after the finale.**

**Sorry that the last chapter was short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or HOA.**

* * *

_"I took a chance, I took a shot _

_And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not _

_You took a swing, I took it hard _

_And down here from the ground I see who you are."_

* * *

**Patricia**

I know that I, Patricia Williamson, of all people shouldn't be jealous. But the stupid American has me going crazy.

So Right now, I am sitting on my bed, listening to music, deep in thought. Does Eddie like Nina? Ever since he found out he was the Osirion he and Nina always rush off to private meetings, Fabian must know something because he's not bothered. He'll just sit around reading a book. And then, go on cellar dates with Nina. A date in the cellar? Wow. Classy Fabian. I shut my eyes and think more about the situation, and have my headphones yanked out of my ears.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie greeted, sitting down next to me.

"Hey yourself." I growled, not in the mood for my doofus boyfriend, especially because I was just thinking about him.

"Avoiding me lately, I see." He stated, as I snatched my headphones back.

"I'm avoiding you? Open your eyes, Edison. It's the other way around." I spat back quickly.

"What?" A confused look spread across Eddies face as he ran a hand through his spiky dirty blonde hair.

"Just-Nevermind."

"What is itttt?" He pressed on, reaching for my hand, only for me to jerk it back.

"You won't laugh?" I asked, I had to be sure. He nodded quickly, "Nina." The statement was bland yet firm and it took a while for Eddie to realize what I was saying.

"You're jealous." He stated as he grinned.

There was no reason to deny it, it's obvious to everyone except for Eddie and Nina, "Whatever." I mumbled quietly.

"Well then you do have something to be jealous of. Nina and I have been hooking up." He said, I just crashed backwards into the headboard of my bed.

"Ok, well if that's what makes you happy then, you go and be with Nina." I replied, on the inside my heart was really hurting. I took a chance, I wasted my first kiss on this stupid American. Im such a hopeless, pathetic girl. I felt a hot tear well up in my eye and I quickly worked to fix it.

"I was just joking Patricia." I heard Eddie say, as I looked up to see a softer face.

"You think this is a joke?!" I spat, "It's not to me! You seriously think you can say anything to me?! EDDIE! Im not unbreakable! You can't just joke about that stuff! Get out of my room Weasel. Now." I pointed to the door, and wiped my hand across my eyes once more. It was no use. There were little tears burning down my cheeks as Eddie began to protest, whilst I pushed him out of the room.

"Patr-"

"I don't want to hear it." And with that I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Third Person**

Ever since Eddies fight with Patricia, it wasn't exactly a breakup just a major disagreement, he had been working with Joy to find something to make Patricia talk to him again.

"Yacker." He said, opening the door to her bedroom where she sat, on the bed, scribbling in her notebook.

"What." The word was more a statement than a question, her face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"So go on a date with me tonight and stuff?" He asked, waiting for her to slap him.

"Fine. Where are we going?" she said, standing up.

He sighed in relief, "Surprise."

"How am I supposed to know what to wear?!" The redhead screeched, "Oh God, I sound like Amber."

Eddie chuckled and said, "it's dinner. Wear something nice but not fancy. Meet me downstairs at Seven!"

By 6:45 Patricia had a casual black dress on with fishnet tights underneath, wearing her usual combat-like wedges and her normal make-up.

"You're going on a date like that?!" Amber questioned, eying her outfit.

"Uh yeah. Im still mad at Eddie. I'm not going to put that much effort in." She replied quickly, but amber was already shoving bangles up the girls arms. She twisted Patricia's hair to the side, "Amber this is nothing formal" The girl in black informed.

But Amber just shook her head, "I know what Eddie has planned you don't."

"Fineee." Patricia chose to just agree rather than argue with our favorite blonde princess.

_At dinner-_

"Woah Yacker you look amazing." Eddie said as Patricia, hesitantly took his hand.

"Not so bad yourself, Weasel."

The kitchen was a remake of their wry first date, and Patricia gasped when she saw it, causing Eddie to smirk proudly.

"So Amber says this date is extremely important and I'm pretty sure that means you either have something big to say, or you're breaking up with me."

"The latter." He responded.

"This really isn't a good time for jokes, Eddie."

"Okay fine. Patricia, I'm really sorry about what I said the other day. You know I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings. Yeah I've been spending time with Nina but, you're the one I want. I mean, joking is our thing. But, honestly, I kinda realized that your not a joke. you're my girlfriend. And there are serious things, and I should be able to talk about them with you. And really, You know how I told you I thought I was falling for you?" He asked, Patricia responded with a short nod as she bit her lip, Eddie continued, "Well it's not a 'think' anymore. It's a know."

Eddie cupped his girlfriends face in his hands and kissed her, "I'm sorry."

And all was forgiven.


	4. Nothing

**IMPORTANT FOR ALL TOO WELL READERS: After This I Promise I'll Write A Chapter Of "All Too Well." But I've Had Really Bad Writers Block On That. Taylor Swift Is My Breakup Go-To But I've Stopped Listening To Her Now Cause Im Fine. So Somebody PM Me Ideas!**

**Set: Season 3 Before peddie gets back together. Amber never left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis :(**

* * *

_Nothing._

"I'm tired of your stupid charade, and I think this whole thing you've got going on is a joke." Patricia screamed at Eddie Miller.

"My stupid charade?! You're the one who's all fake, what even _happened_ to you?! Last year you didn't care about anything and suddenly you're getting all dressed up and thinking before speaking!" He yelled back.

"What? Me?! Sudden?! We both _knew_ this was coming doofus!" She said to Eddie. The pair of teenagers were fighting over, who knows what? It started a sibuna meeting, then Patricia and Eddie disagreed and it led to much much more.

"Oh why? Because people change and blah blah blah. Nobody changes that much Patricia!" He yelled, it was true, the redheads hair was now chestnut brown and she wore it curly instead of straight. It was definatly a good look for her but it was also change. She wasn't as edgy as the previous years either, it was sort of calmer on the outside, she had two force fields, this one, the mean edgy Patricia, and then underneath that she was definatly still the same Patricia.

"Me?! Changed?! Take a look in the mirror Eddie! What the heck happened to you?" She yelled back, the distance between the two was dangerously close.

The rest of sibuna had discreetly exited because they knew these fights would mostly end up with Patricia running upstairs after throwing a fit.

"And why exactly would I have done that? Why did I change?" he breathed quietly and only Patricia could hear. The others noticed that it was really quiet and peeked into the room to see what was going on. Eddie stepped closer to her, "Why?"

"What's going on?" Joy asked, coming downstairs with Mara and Willow.

"Shhh!" Amber hissed, she was peering in the door with everyone behind her, "I think Peddie is going to make-up." She smiled slyly.

"It's about time!" KT said, for days the new American had been trying to find out the no-longer-a-couples feelings for one another, she was glad that a move was about to be made.

"Shhh!" The blonde hissed once more.

"I don't know." Patricia sighed,

stepping away from him, she was scared. Eddie had been really close to her, distance wise. She was afraid that she would end up kissing him and giving in. She couldn't do that. He liked KT, it wasn't in her way.

Disappointment flowed through Eddie. He was so close. He could see if Patricia really was over him or not, depending on wether she kissed back.

"Dammit!" Amber yelled. That was extremely out of character for her, but since Nina was gone, she was obsessing over the American-British pair in secret.

The whole house had gathered in front of the living room to watch. The two teenagers turned their heads from eachother, to face the guilty blonde in the doorway.

"You were watch us the _whole_ time?" Patricia spat, "Why would you _do_ that?!"

"We wanted to see how you felt about eachother. Guys c'mon! We all love you, you are like Anubis and creepy. We wanted to see what was going on." Joy replied quickly, taking the rep for her. friend.

"You want to see if we have feelings for eachother?!" The girl of the pair asked. Her fellow housemates nodded, "We have no feelings for eachother whatsoever. In fact, isn't that why we _broke_ up. We don't like eachother. Dont you get it?! I could kiss the slimeball right now and it wouldn't mean anything! You want to know why? Because we are no longer a couple so we'd feel absolutely _nothing_!"

"We all know that's not true!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh really? Here I'll prove it." She grabbed Eddies shirt and brought her lips to his and pressed them together. The kiss was short but he ended up kissing back, "There you go! Now stay out of my life!" She scolded as she ran upstairs to her room and closed the door.

Neither of them knew exactly what had happened but, they both knew what they had felt was _far_ from nothing.


	5. Don't Wanna Be Torn

_"I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart?"_

_-Miley Cyrus; _

* * *

Patricia stormed into Eddie's house, wiping her face of tears, "Patricia! Whats wrong?!" Ms. Miller asked, rushing forward to hug the girl.

"Eddie...Eddie...he kissed another girl!" Patricia said, bursting into tears once more. She really hated it, even though Ms. Miller was like a mother to her, she hated the fact she was breaking down in front of her. It was summer between terms and Patricia was spending a month and a half with Eddie whilst her real parents and Piper were on some sort of music tour.

Soon, Eddie burst into the house, "Where's Patricia?!" he yelled. His face filled with worry as he set his eyes on the redhead.

"She was just leaving." And with that, Patricia broke out of Ms. Miller's grasp and bolted towards the stairs, locking herself into her guest bedroom.

* * *

"Yacker, let me in!" Eddie shouted, banging on his girlfriends door for the millionth time. But, he doubted she wanted to remain his girlfriend after the events of today.

Her broken voice whimpered from the other side of the door, "Why should I?"

"Because, what I did was really wrong and I _know_ I hurt you. And I feel horrible." He replied, he really felt like a jerk.

The door opened, revealing Patricia, her makeup stained her cheeks, and she looked miserable, "What?"

"Hey," He whispered, his face softening at the sight of her, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what I was doing. My mind was all, 'Eddie you've got a girlfriend.' But then I was all, 'You haven't been with a girl other than Patricia for a while, what's to lose?' But I was so wrong. There's so much to lose. Now, If you hate me I understand, but I _really_ like you."

"I need some time to think about it," said Patricia, "I want to forgive you. I really do, but I don't want this to happen again. Why do you think I haven't kissed anyone before? I'm really careful. And right now, I don't know if you're worth it." She sighed, closing the door, leaving Eddie standing in the hall.

* * *

"Patricia, honey, you in there?" Eddie's mum, Melissa knocked on the door lightly. It was about 12:30 and everybody in the house was awake, in anticipation. It pained Ms. Miller that Patricia was so hurt.

"Yeah," Patricia replied softly, opening the door. It was obvious she had been crying. She'd changed out of her black party dress into shorts and one of Eddie's T-shirts that were baggy on her.

"Oh Patricia," Melissa said, hugging her, "I'm so sorry."

"I really don't know what to do. I'm so stupid, I_ knew_ I shouldn't have trusted him."

"You're not stupid, I know you're gonna get through this baby girl, you just gotta listen to your heart. It's easy." She rubbed Patricia's arm and left the room. Little did they both know, Eddie was outside listening in on the whole.

* * *

Patricia stared at the picture that sat on her bedside table, as well as Eddie's. Ms. Miller had framed it for the both of them a while. Her mind flashed back to when it was taken. Her mind flashed back to when the picture was taken.

_They were at the beach with Eddie's friends David and Marisa. Marisa and David were on the sand while Eddie and Patricia were in the water obnoxiously splashing each-other._

_"Oof!" Patricia yelped as Eddie dunked her underwater, "Ugh, Eddie you doofus!" She ran back to the sand, Eddie following behind._

_"Oh, come on, Yacker!" He reached for her hand, resulting in her pulling it away._

_"Stop it!" She scowled, sitting down with Marisa and David._

_"Okay, totally." He put on an angry face, and squeezed her in a hug. Soon, they both burst out laughing._

_Marisa quickly reached for her camera, to capture the sopping wet couple, in eachothers arms, laughing. She squealed, "Aw, you guys are gonna be together forever!"_

"I thought you said it was easy," Patricia mumbled, "listening to your heart."

* * *

Eddie crept into Patricia's room where she had fallen asleep. The mascara had stained the pillows and she looks seriously sad, even in her sleep. He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Night, Yacker."

He turned around to leave the room, but something grabbed his arm, "I want you to stay." Patricia said, getting up.

Eddie happily put his arms around her, "Then I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**GIVE ME PROMPTS OR I WILL DIE!**


	6. Stay Stay Stay

**Thank you so much for prompts and reviews ilysm. I didn't do a songfic because I always get yelled at for those :/ **

**This Isn't Very Long Sorry ;(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Prompted by:** HOAlover4life

* * *

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._  
_I threw my phone across the room at you._  
_I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,_  
_but you stayed._

_This morning I said we should talk about it._  
_'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._  
_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

_-Taylor Swift; Stay Stay Stay; Red_

* * *

Yes, the relationship Patricia and Eddie kept was very._..complicated. _

_flashback_

_"Oh god Eddie! You're so...Ugh!" Patricia exclaimed throwing her phone across the room at Eddie, he quickly dodged it. The couple was in yet _another_ fight, "You're paying for a new one." She simply stated walking into the room and locking it. She was pretty sure he was going to set off and not come back, but she was mad and it definitely wasn't her fault._

_What had even gotten them at it this time? Oh yes, Nina...again. Nina's friendship with Eddie was Patricia's weakness and she couldn't help but be jealous, even six years later. They were always together. And now, Eddie wouldn't sit next to Patricia and reassure her, he would jut say she was being ridiculous and walk away._

_Patricia threw a blanket and pillow on the ground in front of their bedroom, and took a piece of paper and wrote 'Couch.' on it. Honestly, she was sure he would sneak into their room, grabbed his things and left._

_flashback end._

"You stayed?" Patricia asked, observing Eddie as she made coffee in the kitchen. He plainly nodded.

"Thanks," She smiled, "Okay...so I think we should...um talk about last night...cause I'm tired of fighting with you..."

"Hold on one minute," Eddie ran out of the kitchen and into the basement and came back wearing a football helmet, "Okay, lets talk."

Patricia burst out laughing, "I'm not throwing anything this time, I promise." She stated, grinning.

"Nevermind that... What is it about Nina that always irks you so much? We're strictly _just_ friends, Yacker." He said, using the nickname he had given her during highchool, that stuck until now.

"I don't know...we live together, but I feel like I never see you. You're always with Nina...I just feel pathetic." She replied, looking down.

Eddie came over and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, you're not pathetic."

"Really?" She asked, feeling a bit better.

"Well yeah...why do you think I picked Nina over you? Because, I love you, not Nina."

"I think it's best if we both stay." Patricia said, confidently.

"Me too," Eddie grinned at her, through his helmet.

Patricia giggled, "I'd kiss you but you've still got that helmet on."

* * *

So what is y'all thinking? It's short and cute. Next I'm gonna be working on the mini-sequel to nothing! And then, for the one where Patricia sings a lullaby, anyone have any suggestion? I don't want to use an actual lullaby because, Patricia doesn't seem like she'd remember one. So give me a legitamate song please. :)


	7. Sparks Fly

Hello there. La la la. So here's the sequel to 'Nothing'. A tad based on Sparks Fly. Ba dum tss. Working on thy prompts. Guys I feel a new chapter of 'All Too Well' coming on... uh oh oh... Oh, and this is a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis

Prompted by: hudsonrose11 (kind of)

* * *

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_And I'm a house of cards_  
_You're the kind of reckless_  
_That should send me runnin'_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
_And you stood there in front of me_  
_Just close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_

_-Taylor Swift; Sparks Fly; Speak Now_

* * *

Patricia happily sighed as she fell on her bed, a smile tugging at her lips. The weather outside was gloomy and rainy, but she was in the best mood ever. Oh Lord, she had_definitely_ felt anything but nothing. She buried her face in the pillow and kept herself from squealing. She knew it was almost time for dinner so, she should be downstairs but she did _not _want to face her housemates, especially Amber. Because it was so obvious Amber would ask a million questions, by the time Patricia would only be halfway down the stairs.

"Patricia?" She heard the voice that she'd only been arguing with minutes before.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound disgusted but it came out ruder than she intended, "Sorry, that came out wrong.."

"It's fine.. Trudy asked someone to come and get you for dinner and Amber made me go...she also wanted me to ask you something..." He said, even though they had broken up, he still got so nervous around her, and was totally whipped.

"Hmm?" Patricia looked up at him in the doorway.

"Yeah...Did you actually.. feel nothing when you uh.. kissed me?" He asked carefully, his forehead was beginning to sweat out of nervousness, "Of course, that's what Amber wanted to know," He quickly added. Of course, it wasn't actually Amber who had wanted to know that, it was Eddie.

"Why don't you tell me?" She remarked, seconds later.

"No." Eddie said, staring at the ground.

"Same."

"Look Patricia, I know you might not have-what?" He looked back up at her to see her grinning.

"Yep." The auburn haired girl replied, popping the 'p'.

"Then...why'd you break up with me?"

"One question a day doofus." Then, she got up, quickly kissed Eddie's cheek and made her way downstairs, leaving the 'wise, cracking, skateboarding rebel' wonderstruck.

* * *

During dinner that night, Anubis house was all wondering the same thing, _what happened between those two?_

"Okay, you're _killing_ me here. What happened?!" Amber shrieked, interrupting the awkward silence. Patricia had been sending Eddie victorious smirks, and he had been responding with a nervous smile.

"Thank you!" Jerome exclaimed along with Alfie. Jerome continued, "I'm not the only one who has noticed this?" His fellow housemates nodded.

"Nothing happened, Eddie came up to get me for dinner, right after I kissed him proving that we have no feelings for eachother." Patricia stated simply, 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm done with my dinner and I'm going on a walk." she continued, going to put her plate in the sink. She shot Eddie one last smile.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Alfie said, "But I don't understand how she does it, you're not even dating."

"I have no idea either..." He admitted, "She's got a pretty smile, don't you think?" Eddie asked, causing all the boys to burst into laughter, and Fabian to choke on his water.

"Did you just hear what you said?" Jerome managed to say, laughing.

"I said it out loud didn't I?" Eddie asked, defeated.

Amber giggled, "Go follow her."

"What?"

"Find out what she wants..." Amber stated, as if it were obvious.

"How do you know she wants something?"

"Well for one, I am the love guru. Second, It's pouring outside, Eddie even you can't be _that_ stupid."

"Fine," Eddie grumbled, getting up, "She can't be that far."

* * *

Patricia was walking in front of the school, on the pavement when she burst into tears. She had no idea why, it just happened. She was a mess of sobs as she walked down the path, to the point where it was all dirt, she leaned into the giant tree. And thats how Eddie found her, Patricia was wailing loudly, on the ground, her face in her knees.

"Patricia?" He asked, coming towards her. She had just left the house, without a jacket or anything and along with all the tears, she was shivering.

"What are you doing here weasel?" She asked, trying to wipe tears off her face, as she got up.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you crying?" Eddie questioned, he was worried, he'd never seen her cry this bad and she looked so confused.

"I- just- I don't know." She whispered.

"Oh my God come here." He pulled her into a hug.

"Eddie, kiss me." The auburn haired girl whimpered.

"What?!" This was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, it had to be a mistake.

"Just drop it and kiss me!" She yelled.

"It's raining and gross, and _what_?!" He asked, again.

"Shut up! Drop everything and kiss me! Kiss me in the pouring rain!" She yelled once more. He needed no more motivation, he cupped her face in his hands, and crashed their lips together, and tears began streaming down her face, "Thank you. Thank you so so much."

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile._

* * *

**Honestly, I don't understand my mind... REVIEW IT!**


	8. Everything Has Changed

**AN: Does anyone read these? Anyways, I have a chapter of FOS ready on my iPod which, was unfortunately taken away last night. My mom has to go through my things #PrayPlease there's quite a few things on there that may get my instagram (yeahshedoesthat) taken away. Well anyways, I was listening to Taylor Swift, which obviously means I'm ****_definitely_**** feeling a chapter of ATW coming on. The reason I'm not doing a prompt is because my prompts are also on my iPod and I need to know every last detail. Sorry for the last one-shot it was pretty weird.**

* * *

**Set: Season 2 after the Peddie dance, inside both of their feelings.**

* * *

_"All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right."_

_-Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran; Everything Has Changed; Single_

* * *

Eddie grinned as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Jerome's childlike bet actually helped him. He realized that he likes Patricia, he_ really_ likes her. And it just helped that she was pretty, her crisp green eyes, with specks of blue in them, and her small, happy, smile as he twirled her around during their dance last night. He _wanted_ to get to know her. But his stomach sunk as he faced facts_, it was just one dance, it probably didn't mean anything to her._ And to make things worse, if she found out it was for a bet, she'd probably never speak to him again.

He sighed as he sat on the table, "You all disappeared last night, is that something normal around here?" Realizing he'd most likely never end up with an answer he decided to crack a joke, "Were you off to play hopscotch?" Eddie asked in a british, babyish tone.

"N-no you know the reason I leave at night is because of the awful music you play, and the volume you play it at." Fabian stuttered.

From the other end of the table, Eddie heard Patricia scoff, "Sick Puppies... Awful?"

Eddie smirked, happily, the dance obviously had worked wonders on the normally sassy redhead. He was soon shook back to reality, "Wow. You are good." Alfie remarked, impressed.

"Good at what?" The tone of Patricia's voice was going low, to a point of worry, that didn't last long, "Good at what?" She asked, more firmly.

He sighed as Jerome and Alfie explained the bet, and he saw the look on her face, "ruining things." He stated, under his breath.

Her hurt face quickly recovered, "You cockroach." She made her way over to him, picked up the jug of milk nearby and dumped it on his head, it was pretty nasty, but he deserved it. _What were you thinking? _He scolded himself, _dancing with a girl for a bet? _

He ruined any chances of getting to know her by that silly bet.

* * *

_'And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right'_

_-Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran; Everything Has Changed; Single_

* * *

Patricia couldn't believe herself, she _actually_ thought Eddie liked her. _As if. _He used her, for his amusement. He didn't even care. The butterflies she'd felt in her stomach, the ones she'd never felt before, she'd most likely never feel them again. She actually believed the dance meant something, it obviously didn't.

So she used her, normal prankster self to get revenge. Yes, the chocolate covered worms would've worked. But that_slime-ball_ had to have taken french,didn't he? And as they were about to leave at the end of newspaper club, he _had_ to come up to her and talk to her didn't he? Of course he did.

* * *

The room was quiet, with only Patricia and Eddie left. Patricia was scrambling around to put her things in her bag and Eddie was loitering in front of the classroom, thinking of ways to approach her. Naturally, she didn't even notice his presence until he let out a frustrated sigh, the redhead grimaced noticing him, "Hey," She said, and that's all he really needed. He looked into her eyes, and for some reason, he could_ tell _that she was still kind of hurt by his stunt from the previous night.

"Hey, Yacker, we haven't really had a conversation since..." He began, a puzzled look on his face._ Great you know what to say, but you don't know how to say it. _

She didn't want to bring it up, she was hoping they could both just get over it, obviously, he had to have a different idea. She was just planning to avoid talking to him, unless it was absolutely necessary, "You danced with me to hear Jerome pathetically rap? Yeah, that was the vibe I was going for." She finished with a scowl.

Eddie awkwardly scratched the back as Patricia made her way over, to leave the classroom. He quickly clutched her wrist, making sure she didn't leave, she _couldn't_ leave, "N-no, hear me out." He was desperate to get her to forgive him. And his desperation wasn't something normal.

Patricia snatched her hand back from him, her voice was annoyed, but she actually wanted to hear what he had to say, "What?"

"Asking you to dance on a bet was a _really_ stupid idea." He offered, looking up at her face eagerly.

"We established that." She scoffed, "What's wrong with you anyways? I get it! You didn't want to actually dance with me! Can you not rub it in my face?" Patricia began walking down the hall, away from him.

Eddie hesitated, he had to find a way to fix things, at least to get her attention to make her listen, "Why do you keep pushing me away?" Eddie yelled down the deserted hallway, and after that, she couldn't just walk away, not without having the last word, so she stood in place, waiting for him to say something, "You can't just keep ignoring me! We live in the same house! I get it I made a mistake! But everything's changed! You can't pretend it never happened. You can't pretend you didn't feel _anything_!"

The redheads body snapped and faced him, "You're right. Maybe everything has changed. But that doesn't mean anything. You know what I thought last night? Well, I'll tell you, 'Why is he so persistent to dance with me?', 'Maybe he actually likes me,' but I was so wrong, you're the same slimeball you were on your first day here." And with that, she turned again, leaving Eddie deserted in the hall.

* * *

"Yacker!" Eddie yelled, trying to catch up to the redhead, "Yacker_ listen_ to me!"

"I really don't want to talk to you! Can you leave me alone?!" She screamed back, but he had already caught up to her.

"Patricia, I _d_o like you! I wasn't sure of that, and I didn't want to ask you to dance without reason, but I was sure of it when we danced." He said, he figured it out, he knew why she was so mad about it now. She thought she was wrong.

"What?" Patricia almost whispered.

"Well duh, I mean, look at me. I don't like girls, girls like me. That's why I didn't know." He replied, trying to pull it off.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't let it get to your head."

Eddie smirked, glad they were making conversation, when a question made it's way into his head, "Do you like me too?"

Patricia hesitated, she'd never genuinely _liked_ a guy, sure, she'd crushed on Mick, but she was positive he didn't like her back, so she did what first came to her mind, she kissed him, right in front of Anubis house, her first kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, hopefully.

He nodded, dazed off somewhere, and walked over to the door and opened it for her. Everything really _had_ changed.

_''Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed'_

_-Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran; Everything Has Changed; Single_

* * *

**Doesn't everyone love my cheesy adorable fanfics? No. Haha, review please!**


End file.
